What if
by Francy
Summary: Beitrag zu einer FF-Challenge im Juli 2004... Rory träumt, wie ihr Leben wäre, wenn sie nicht auf die Chilton gegangen wäre...


So, ich dachte mir, ich stelle mal ältere Sachen von mri rein. Sind nur Kurzgeschichten...

What If... war im Juli 2004 mein Beitrag zur 1. FF-Challenge auf .net/forum... Die Vorgabe war: Rory träumt, dass sie nicht auf die Chilton gegangen ist... Viel Spaß mit meiner Version :)

Disclaimer: Leider gehören mir keinerlei Recht an den Gilmore Girls. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen, um ein bisschen zu spinnen

* * *

**What If**

Rory war auf dem Weg zur Schule, als sie hörte, wie jemand ihren Namen rief. Als sie stehen blieb und sich umdrehte, stellte sie fest, dass es ihre beste Freundin Lane war. Sie rannte fast zwei Leute um, als sie Rory entgegen lief.  
„Ganz ruhig Lane!", meinte Rory nur, als Lane nah Luft schnappend neben ihr zum stehen kam.  
„Morgen Rory! Ich laufe schon seit fünf Minuten hinter die her!"  
„Sorry. Ich war in Gedanken versunken. Mom und ich haben uns mal wieder gestritten." Rory seufzte. Früher hatte es nie streit mir Lorelai gegeben, doch mittlerweile standen hitzige Diskussionen an der Tagesordnung.  
Lane wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde Rory auf dieses Thema anzusprechen, also ließ sie es gleich bleiben.  
Mittlerweile waren sie an der Schule angekommen, blieben jedoch davor stehen. Lane zog ein T-Shirt aus ihrem Rucksack und reichte diesen dann zu Rory. Diese wollte gerade wieder die morgendliche Diskussion über Lanes Verhältnis zu Musik und ihrer Mutter starten, als jemand in sie hinein lief. „Pass doch auf!" Rory schaute den Jungen an, welcher nur ein „Entschuldigung" murmelte und dann einfach weiter ging ohne auch nur ein Mal von seinem Buch aufzuschauen.  
„Idiot!" Rory schaute ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Lane, die mittlerweile ihr T-Shirt angezogen hatte. „Kennst du diesen Typen? Er ist neu."  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube er ist Lukes Neffe." Lane biss sich sofort auf die Zunge. Nun hatte sie das Thema doch angesprochen. Zu ihrem Glück tauchte Dean gerade auf und Rory verlor keinen Gedanken mehr an das gesagte. „Morgen!" Glücklich umarmte Rory ihren Freund, der sie sofort in die Arme schloss.  
Zu dritt machten sie sich nun auf den Weg ins Schulgebäude.

„Ruhe meine Damen und Herren!" Mrs. Anderson hob ihre Hände in die Höhe, um die Klasse zum schweigen zu bringen. Doch nur langsam trat die gewünschte Ruhe ein. „Dankeschön! Ich möchte ihnen Jess Mariano vorstellen. Er ist der Neffe von Luke Danes und vor kurzem in unsere schöne Stadt gezogen."  
Jess hob kurz die Hand und setzte sich dann auf einen leeren Platz in der letzten Reihe.  
Mrs. Anderson begann mit ihrem Unterricht, während die Meisten sich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigten.  
Selbst Rory, die als Musterschülerin galt, redete lieber mit Dean und Lane über ihre gemeinsamen Wochenendpläne. Das Thema Jess wurde gekonnt gemieden.  
Nach 55 unerträglichen Minuten, klingelte es endlich zu wohlverdienten Pause, woraufhin sämtliche Schüler so schnell es ging den Raum verließen.  
„Mr. Mariano, Ms. Gilmore, könnten sie bitte noch einen Augenblick bleiben?" Mrs. Anderson lachte den Beiden freundlich entgegen.  
Rory richtete sich an ihre Freunde: „Geht schon mal vor. Ich komme gleich."  
Lane und Dean nickten nur und verließen den Raum.  
„Ms. Gilmore könnten sie Mr. Mariano bitte zeigen, was wir alles gemacht haben, damit er weiß, was er im Notfall nachholen muss?"  
„Warum ich?" Rory sah ihre Wochenendpläne schwinden.  
„Sie sind die vorbildlichste Schülerin!"  
Rory hatte zwar keine Lust darauf Jess Nachhilfe zu geben, aber noch weniger Lust hatte sie darüber zu diskutieren, also gab sie nach und willigte ein, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen.  
Mrs. Anderson bedankte sich und wandte sich dann Ausätzen zu.  
Rory verließ den Raum und Jess folgte ihr langsam. Als sie außer Hörweite waren, meinte Jess: „Hör zu, ich hab da auch keine Lust drauf, aber es muss wohl sein. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns heute Nachmittag in Lukes Diner setzen?"  
Rory schaute geschockt zu Jess. „Das geht nicht. Können wir uns nicht wo anders treffen?"  
„Warum? Bei Luke können wir auch gleich was essen!"  
„Okay, ich weiß, dass das total blöd klingt, aber Lorelai, meine Mom, flippt aus, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich zu Luke gegangen bin. Egal warum."  
„So eine bescheuerte Ausrede habe ich ja noch nie gehört! Sag doch einfach, wenn du keine Lust hast!"  
Rory atmete tief durch. Sie hatte dieses Thema außerhalb des Gilmore-Hauses seit zwei Jahren immer gemieden, aber nun blieb ihr nichts anders übrig, als mit der Sprache heraus zu rücken. „Du kannst es nicht wissen, aber Luke war früher einer unserer besten Freunde. Das ist zwei Jahre her. Mittlerweile ist er ein rotes Tuch für meine Mom. Damals wollte ich auf die Chilton High, eine Privatschule in Hartford. Als ich eine Zusage erhielt, fehlte jedoch das Geld. Meine Mom bat ihre Eltern darum, doch zu den Bedingungen meiner Grandma wollte sie es nicht haben. Ich verzichtete auf die Chilton, war aber trotzdem traurig. Ich vertraute Luke alles an. Er machte meiner Mom schwere Vorwürfe, dass ich ihr egal wäre und sie sowieso nur sich selbst im Kopf hätte. Der Streit war echt heftig und es kam zum Bruch. Seitdem ist es mir verboten ins Diner zu gehen oder mit Luke zu reden. Ich habe es ein Mal gewagt dieses Verbot zu brechen. Das Ergebnis war der erste Hausarrest meines Lebens." Rory war mit ihrer Erzählung fertig und schaute Jess nun direkt an.  
„Okay, ich kann verstehen, dass du dir Sorgen machst, was passiert, wenn deine Mom davon erfährt. Vielleicht erfährt sie aber auch nie davon. Und möchtest du Luke nicht mal wieder sehen?" Jess wusste, dass dieses Argument seine Wirkung tun würde.  
„Schon, aber ich kann die Zelttour am Wochenende vergessen, wenn sie es erfährt."  
„Riskieren musst du es schon!"  
„Ich weiß nicht…"  
„Komm schon! Riskier doch auch mal was!"  
Rory zögerte noch einen Moment, meinte dann aber: „Na gut!"

Nach der letzten Stunde machten Rory und Jess sich auf den Weg zum Diner. Je näher sie der Tür kamen, desto nervöser und gleichzeitig aufgeregter wurde Rory. Nach über zwei Jahren würde sie Luke wieder sehen, sich mit ihm unterhalten und einen seiner Cheeseburger essen. Im Diner angekommen, schaute Rory sich nervös um, ob nicht Babette oder Patty dort waren. Das wäre ihr Untergang gewesen.  
„Luke! Ich hab jemanden mitgebracht!"  
„Wen?" Luke tauchte mit einem Handtuch in der Hand aus der Küche auf. Er sah noch genauso aus wie vor dem Streit und trug noch immer die gleiche, schäbige, beige Kappe. Als er Rory sah, war er für einen Moment vollkommen perplex. Dann kam er zu ihr und schloss sie plötzlich in die Arme. „Rory! Schön dich zu sehen!" Erst jetzt merkte er, wie sehr sie ihm gefehlt hatte.  
„Hallo Luke! Mich freut es auch dich zu sehen!" Rory lächelte. Langsam ließ ihre Nervosität nach.  
„Wie geht es dir? Was kann ich dir bringen?"  
„Mir geht es gut und ich hätte gerne einen Kaffee und einen Cheeseburger."  
„Kommt sofort!" Luke verschwand wieder in der Küche.

Rory und Jess saßen an der Theke und unterhielten sich, als die Tür sich öffnete. „Lorelai Gilmore! Was zum Teufel hast du hier zu suchen?"  
Rory drehte sich erschrocken um. So wütend hatte sie ihre Mutter noch nie gesehen. Bevor Rory jedoch antworten konnte, war Luke aus der Küche aufgetaucht und ergriff das Wort: „Rory hilft meinem Neffen den Stoff nachzuholen."  
„Halt die Klappe Luke! Ich hab dir oft genug gesagt, dass du dich raus halten sollst!"  
„Lorelai, du kannst deiner Tochter nicht ewig verbieten hier zu essen!"  
„Doch kann ich!" Lorelai funkelte ihn wütend an.  
Rory schaute verzweifelt zwischen den Beiden hin und her. Luke tat ihr wirklich leid. „Mom! Wenn du mich anschreien willst, okay! Aber lass Luke in Ruhe! Es war meine Entscheidung her zu gehen!"  
„Du hast dich über mein Verbot hinweg gesetzt! Den Wochenendeausflug kannst du vergessen!"  
„Lorelai! Du willst deine Tochter dafür bestrafen, dass sie hilfsbereit ist? Das ist echt krank!"  
„Noch ein letztes Mal Luke: Halt die Klappe! Ich mag es schon nicht, wenn Leute mit denen ich kleine Probleme habe sich in unser Leben einmischen, aber ich halte es nicht aus, wenn Leute, die ich hasse, mir sagen wollen, wie ich Rory erziehen soll!" Lorelais Stimme war immer schriller geworden. „Und dich Luke, hasse ich mehr noch als die Pest!"

Rory schreckte schweißgebadet auf. Ihre Sinne waren wie vernebelt, als sie sich verwirrt in ihrem Zimmer umschaute. Nur langsam erkannte sie, dass alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen war. Allein der Gedanke, dass Lorelai und Luke kein Wort miteinander wechselten, ließ Rory einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Gott sei dank, war alles anders verlaufen und auch wenn keiner der Beiden es je zugeben würde, wusste Rory, dass Lorelai und Luke mehr als nur Freundschaft für einander empfanden. Allein dieser Gedanke beruhigte sie so sehr, dass sie wieder einschlafen konnte.


End file.
